combine_military_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Combine Military Roleplay
Combine Military Roleplay, or CMRP, is a Gmod roleplaying schema based on the Clockwork gamemode. Combine Military Roleplay is developed by ParaShock and Duck. It was released in late December 2013. Based out of the Clockwork: Half-Life 2 schema, CMRP focuses on aspects and stories of the Combine Military before the events of Half Life 2. The first community to integrate this gamemode (with mission aspects) is ShockCore Gaming. Gameplay Combine Military Roleplay focuses on Half LIfe 2 Outlands survivalist roleplay and objective based missions. There are aspects from Stalker Roleplay, Half Life 2 Roleplay, Outlands Roleplay, Stalker Roleplay, and Military Roleplay in CMRP. During passive roleplay, fresh players will spawn as a denizen scouring the Outlands. Players may form or join factions, collect items, do black market jobs, and participate in passive events. Once players have demonstrated to the administrative staff that their roleplaying capabilities are at standards, those players are given a Conscript whitelist. Conscripts undergo passive roleplay differently than citizens, as they eat, guard, train, and patrol. Conscripts may apply for different weapon specializations and classes. They could also apply via forums for factions such as the Metropolice Force. Once the population has gone to a desirable amount, an objective based mission may start. The map is changed and the Conscripts are to do their best to accomplish tasks. Longer "campaigns" or "operations" may also be executed. Campaigns and operations can last hours to days, whereas missions are done only for an instance. Once back ot the base map, the Conscripts are debriefed and potentially given promotions. Story Combine Military Roleplay is based on the events of the Half Life Series. However, some of the canon is changed in order to fit with certain elements found in Combine Military Roleplay. In late 2012, the Combine Empire, an advanced alien race consisting of multiple syntheticly augmented alien species, annexes Earth in a mere seven hours. The Combine utilized portal technology previously seen in the Black Mesa Incident in order to reach Earth. Doctor Wallace Breen negotiates with the Combine and is able to save the world from total distruction. The aftermaths of the Seven Hour War were detrimental to both the living populace and the governmental and economical systems serving it. In order to establish control and order over the remaining populace of Earth, the Universal Union was created by the now Combine-backed Wallace Breen. Breen is established into power as the Administrator of the Earth. The Universal Union is formally known as the Earth government, meaning that people of different social, economic, racial, and ethnic classes are all grouped under the same government. In order to insert security and order, Breen musters the world's militaries and establishes the Conscripts, a military force consisting of pre-war soldiers. As the continual development of synthetic augmentations staggers because of Combine technology, more and more humans of the military were modified with augmentations. By the end of the transformations and surgeries, those that have been augmented were considered a new sub-species of humans. These "transhumans" were considered to be not only loyal, but also technologically, physically, and mentally superior than conventional units. Because of this, the Conscripts began to be considered as cannon fodder. Transhumans were continually replacing and phasing out Conscript forces. By 2019, the once powerful Conscript Branch is shrinked down from millions of troops to a small percentage of Combine forces. The Conscripts were considered to be one of the few natural and unmodified branches of the military that were still in service. Because of their lack of numbers and continually untrusted stature, the Conscripts were merged along with post-war units such as the Metropolice Force and the Overwatch Transhuman Arm. This lead to internal conflicts between the three branches, as they were all diverse forces fighitng in the same army. As the world's violence continued to intensify, forces like the 24th Conscript Battalion were sent into missions in order to pacify threats. History Combine Military Roleplay, though had been conceived of during mid-2011, was actually influenced by multiple roleplaying schemas. ParaShock pulled aspects from several different schemas before testing and finalizing the CMRP as an individual product. The first influence that contributed to CMRP was SSTRP. Liveinfear, an SSTRP server running on the Tacoscript gamemode, was the primary basis which CMRP was constructed on. ParaShock extracted the concept of story driven missions from the community and carried that through. It was not until he had grasped the idea of Half Life 2 Roleplay that CMRP's development started. TurtleSoup Gaming, the predecessor to ShockCore Gaming, was a popular serious roleplay HL2RP community. ParaShock had began playing HL2RP in TurtleSoup Gaming. Due to the lack of time, ParaShock was not able to spend time in both TurtleSoup Gaming and Liveinfear, therefore he began to think of a compromise between the two. In order to bridge both military-based SSTRP with city-based HL2 Roleplay, there would need to be both aspects from the two different gamemodes. The solution was a Half Life 2 Military Roleplay. ParaShock began to lay out the general idea of Combine Military Roleplay in the Summer of 2011. However, before ParaShock could suggest this idea, TurtleSoup Gaming had collapsed due to a fatal error during November 2012. The release of Gmod 13 was a impeded the community's survival, so LittleNerd Gaming became ParaShock's next home. LittleNerd Gaming had erupted with a steady playerbase, becoming the successor of TurtleSoup Gaming. ParaShock developed his ideas in LNG, laying the foundation and structure of Combine Military Roleplay. Features such as the Conscripts were added into the mix. As ParaShock played other Serious Roleplay gamemodes, he added features such as "The Market", survivalist Outlands elements, and elements from an Afganistan Military Roleplay server. He finally suggested this idea into LittleNerd Gaming, and the co-owner, Blackei, was convinced that such an idea could be put to life. A second server was opened, and ParaShock, whom was Head Administrator at the given time, began to materialize Combine Military Roleplay. Before the gamemode could be properly finished, ParaShock gathered the community staff and had staged a forum borne complaint against Blackei for Black Market Dealer abuse. ParaShock and the staff were soon removed from the community. ParaShock started ShockCore Gaming, but believed that Combine Military Roleplay was too premature for execution. Instead, he ran City Roleplay in the Fall of 2013. However, that only lasted up to the late November 2013, where City Roleplay came to a stand-still after a forum attack, the leave of multiple community staff, and the ongoing pressure of SCG's competitors. As a final last ditch effort, ParaShock launched Combine Military Roleplay in mid December 2013 with TurtleSoup Gaming developer and ex-owner Duck. Though ParaShock had planned and brought upon the idea, Duck was responsible for a majority of unique scripting that would be required to run a stable Combine Military Roleplay. Some of these LUA scripts include the ability to equip weapons upon spawn, the Conscript faction, and many more innovational aspects of the gamemode that were imperative to SCG's survival.